


Familiar Face

by Worriedshark



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, i’m good at writing angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worriedshark/pseuds/Worriedshark
Summary: Ratchet has been transported back to the time of the Beast Wars and has some difficulty adjusting when it comes to the leader of the Maximals. Luckily, Rhinox is there to talk him through it.
Relationships: Ratchet/Optimus Prime if you rea dinto it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all were really supportive of my first work, “Movie Night”, so I wrote something else. I know it’s the same theme but neither works are related, in case you were wondering. I probably shouldnt be gushing over a few comments and a handful of hits, but it means a lot to me.

Ratchet sighed as he sat down in the control room of the forgien ship. It was kind of these...Maximals to let him stay in their ship and eat their energon. Although the crew was somewhat strange, they reminded him of old friends and old times. They reminded him too much of those old friends. A heavy servo pats his shoulder strut and Ratchet jumps a little in surprise.

“Ratchet, you really ought to recharge.”

The white and red bot grumbled and turned his attention back to the monitors. One of these signals to through space-time had to work, it was just a matter of-

“I’m serious, Doc. You’ve been up here all day. Take a break. Go downstairs and get some energon.”

Ratchet sighs and puts his chin in his servos. He wants to go downstairs, but that’s where  _ He _ is. Or, rather, a different version of  _ Him _ . An odd copy of his former Prime, so much like the mech he once knew, but it would never be  _ Him. _

“I can’t, Rhinox.” The weary medic sighed

“What, too busy, doc?” Rhinox teased.

The old ambulance pushed his chair away from the console and looked over his shoulder at the large Maximal.

“You know why I can’t just go down there. He...he looks too much like  _ Him _ . Too much like  _ MY _ Prime. I can’t stand it, Rhinox.”

The Maximal snorted and sat down next to the other mech. For a moment, they sat together in silence before the beastformer spoke up.

“I know it hurts. I see a lot of old friends in the optics of other mechs around here. It’s not easy, but you have to keep moving forward. It’s the only way.”

The large green and grey bot patted Ratchet’s shoulder once more before heading back out of the control room.

Perhaps Rhinox was right. Perhaps it was time to move forward.

With a heavy sigh, Ratchet stood up and walked away from the console. Some energon sounded nice right about now, and a conversation with Optimus Primal didn’t sound too bad either.


End file.
